


After She Died

by thisstoryisprobablygay



Series: After She Died [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, F/F, Lilshotgun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstoryisprobablygay/pseuds/thisstoryisprobablygay
Summary: Everyone has magic and everyone is gay, aka the Hogwarts AU you didn't know you needed.
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Series: After She Died [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883023
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	After She Died

**Author's Note:**

> This story is ensemble so it'll follow different characters depending on the plot of that chapter, but the romances will be between Beatrice and Ava and Mary and Lilith. Soooo if you're not into them then this story probably isn't for you. Also I'm sorry of you don't agree with the house placements of some of these characters but plot comes first okay? Okay.

The first day at Hogwart’s school for witchcraft and wizardry had always been, well, uneventful. It was the same basic routine year after year. The students came to the great hall after settling into their rooms for dinner and the sorting hat ceremony for the first years. At first, it was exciting, wondering who would get placed where, but after six years of the same routine, Beatrice found herself impatient for the night to be over so she could return to her room and sort her things. Of course, there were some differences. Last year, near the end of term, a student from school had died. She was a grade older than Beatrice, so they hadn’t known each other well, but her death was shocking nonetheless. To make things worse, there was a rumor going around that the school had a new student joining year 12. Hogwart’s is a very old, very traditional school, and no one had ever joined as a new student after year 6. Beatrice was one of the first to take her seat at the start-of-term-feast, and couldn’t help the sadness that crept into her bones as she looked around and realized how few people she truly knew at this school. After six years, shouldn’t she have more than a few casual acquaintances? Her mood improved slightly when she saw Camila walk into the room. They smiled politely at each other as Camila found her way to her table. It was customary to sit with your assigned house at the start-of-term feast to show house unity for the new students. 

The dining hall was nearly full when Mary walked in, she could feel the nervous energy radiating off all the first years as they awaited the beginning of the ceremony. She rolled her eyes and found her way to her seat at the table of green and silver. The tables have always been decorated with their house colors, and it has always been incredibly tacky, but this years tablescape could only be described as a complete and total shitshow. In moments like these, Mary found herself grateful she had been sorted into slytherin all those years ago. As she waited, no one bothered her with small talk or attempted to pry information about her summer out of her. The ceremony was about to start when Lilith pushed an unsuspecting second year out of the way to sit down across from Mary. Mary could feel the weight of Lilith’s eyes on her and knew she had something to say, but Lilith’s excuses and half-baked apologies were the last thing she wanted to hear, not after everything that happened last year. Lilith leaned into the table, closer to Mary. She opened her mouth to say something when the headmistress’ voice boomed in the dining hall. It was the general welcome back speech and round of applause for the first years that Mary had heard so many times she could probably recite it herself, everything was going exactly as it had for the last seven years until she heard the headmistress say “Before we get started with the ceremony, we’d like to take a moment of silence for Shannon. She was a beloved student whose death was a great tragedy for us all.” Mary had to fight back her tears at the mention of Shannon, in trying to suppress her sadness, she made the mistake of looking up and catching Lilith’s eyes. The look of sympathy, no, not sympathy- this is Lilith we’re talking about, pity is what it was. The look of pity on Lilith’s face made her want to put her fist clean through a wall. 

Mary had spent the entire sorting hat ceremony seething with anger. Anger which seemed to be directed at Lilith, which she thought she absolutely did not deserve. She wanted to say something- to call Mary out, to ask her why, after seven years of knowing each other, and Mary abandoning her the second Shannon looked her way, she felt she had the right to be angry with her, and she was going to say something, she really was. So of course the headmistress chose that exact moment to ruin everybody’s lives. 

“Traditionally, this is the part where we begin the feast. However, this year, we have one more matter to discuss. This is highly unusual, and not something we plan to make a habit of, but this year, we have one additional new student- who will be joining the year 12’s.” The entire room went silent as the doors to the dining hall opened, and a small, brunette girl made her way through the center aisle. Everybody’s eyes were on this poor girl as she stopped at the front of the room. Camila couldn’t imagine how it must feel to have so many people staring at you, looking at you like a freak. So, when the girls eyes briefly met Camila’s from the front of the room, she sent her what she hopes was a sympathetic smile. “Ava Silva.” The headmistress announced and ushered the girl into the seat, the poor thing clearly had no idea what was happening as the headmistress placed the sorting hat on her head. It felt as though all of the air had been sucked out of the room as everyone stared at Ava, their breath baited in selfish anticipation. Camila hoped, for her sake that she didn’t end up in “Slytherin!” The sorting hat announced. Camila watched as Ava rose from the chair and made her way down the steps, to the only empty space at slytherin house’s table. Usually, when slytherin got a new student, they hooped and hollered loud enough that you could hear them on the opposite side of the castle, but apparently Ava was different, because the only thing she received as she claimed her place at the table were death glares and whispered curses. It took some time after the feast started, but eventually the energy in the room got back to normal as kids excitedly recounted their time away from school this summer. 

Watching everyone eat as if nothing had happened was really starting to piss Mary off. This school was the last place she wanted to be, but she figured at least here there would be people to grieve with, people who would understand what she had lost. Forgive her for expecting people to care that this school had lost one of the greatest leaders and purest souls she had ever known. Twenty minutes into dinner and she couldn’t take it anymore, she stood up and stormed out of the room. Her teachers watched her on the way out, clearly concerned, but made the wise choice to let her leave without protest. She had made it into the hallway when she felt a hand on her shoulder “Mary!” Great, she thought. 

Mary shrugged Lilith’s hand off her shoulder and turned towards her with a vengeance. She was one uncontrolled breath away from completely losing her shit and doing this with Lilith right now was the last thing she needed. She knew that she shouldn’t give in, that if she just walked away Lilith wouldn’t follow her and she could break down in peace, but something in her wouldn’t bite. So instead, she rolled her shoulders back and readied herself for war. “What?” It was a simple word loaded with so much venom that it burned her in the same way it would if Mary had slapped her across the face.

Lilith hesitated at the unexpected force in Mary’s reply, hadn’t she followed her out here to yell at her, to demand answers to the questions that have plagued her for years? If that’s true then why was what came out of her mouth “I just wanted to say I’m sorry…about Shannon.” 

“Sorry?” Mary scoffed and shook her head in disbelief “You didn’t even like her.” 

“That’s not true-” Lilith was ready to defend herself, although she wasn’t entirely sure how- so she was mildly relieved when Mary cut her off. 

“Right so tormenting her for years was your way of being friends, is that it?” She watched Lilith as she digested the statement, and when she didn’t reply Mary took that as a sign of acknowledgement. “You’re unbelievable, you know that right?” Somewhere during that sentence she began to cry, although she couldn’t pinpoint where. Losing Shannon may have fractured her, but realizing that she had also, somewhere along the way lost Lilith, that’s what broke her. She couldn’t take anymore of this bullshit, and Lilith clearly had nothing left to say, so she turned to leave. She made it a few steps when she heard a voice, quieter, almost too fragile to belong to Lilith call out to her. 

“Mary?” Any edge she had laced in her voice at the start of their conversation had been replaced with worry. Mary didn’t turn but she stopped and angled her head back towards Lilith, letting her know she was listening. “How did she die?” 

Mary looked away again, her brokenness nearly dissipated, there was so much resolve in her voice when she said “I don’t know. But I’m going to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that Ava and Beatrice didn't even meet yet but I needed to set up the Mary/Lilith story and I promise they meet next chapter! LMK what you think if you want in the comments.


End file.
